The "Homestuck UpDATED" Page: Act 4: Here We Go Again
(below are spoilers, so if you are reading Homestuck/are planning to, then go somewhere else!) (and also if you don't like/can't stand flashy .GIFs, then you should probably go.) Here we are again for another edition of "Homestuck UPDATED"! OCTOBER 16/17TH UPDATE (ACT 6 ACT 6 ACT 3) One year ago, Homestuck went on hiatus. And now, it's here. "WELCOME BACK. (AGAIN.)" Annd that's it for today I guess. And as a side note, the first page of Homestuck now has the year 2009 added to it. Edit: Annd the update is gone! We're back to square one it seems! I've been hearing that this update was just a test to see if the servers could handle it (they didn't). So when is the real update? Who knows! Edit 2: It's back and we have an itinerscary itinerary for Homestuck! Updates will come on 10/18 and 10/19, then 10/25 and 11/1, and then regular updates according to an update schedule we'll find out about on 11/1! OCTOBER 18TH UPDATE "YOUR UNIMPATIENCE HAS BEEN APPRECIATED." Cailborn's been working on improving his craft all this time. He even made himself a trophy. And how did he improve his craft of his? "THE MYSTERY TO SUCCESS. LAY HIDDEN AMIDST THE BYZANTINE MANGAS. ALL ALONG." Oh no. But before he "LITERALLY TRANSFORMED. INTO THE SUPREME DOUJINSHI MAN GAKA," he drew the trolls for Homosuck, with everyone's favorites such as KRABKRAB, HONK FRIEND, CAPE D*UCHE, SMELLY HORSE MAN, OTHER GUY, and BULL HORN WIMP. He also drew up the other six female trolls, which he called a word I won't say. And he drew the "BEFORE TROLLS" (and by drew, I mean flipped the troll sprites he drew and put a negative filter on them) in case he needed to kill more characters off. But now, that doesn't matter, because now they are in the trash. And now we'll see his "EXCLUSIVE PRIVATE GALLERY". (this is real btw) BUT NOW WE GO BACK TO THE STORY. I...Don't know what I was expecting from him, but it wasn't this. That's uh..."THE ALPHA MALE" (or Dave). "NOT THAT I BLAME YOU FOR NOT RECOGNIZING HIM. FROM HIS ONCE PREVIOUSLY ODIOUS VISAGE, OF BEFORE. BUT NOW, BY MY SKILLFUL HAND. THIS GORGEOUS MALE HERO. HAS BEEN ALLOWED TO RADIATE. WITH THE SUPREME DIVINITY. OF BOYMANGA HEAVEN." oh GOD. So I'll just sum up the rest of this mess since I do NOT want to look at this anymore. *Davekat is now canon. Totally canon. *Caliborn kills off Nepeta, Terezi, and Vriska (all while being rude about them) *Caliborn made a self insert O.C. of himself (which is actually fanart of Lord English before he introduced!) and gave him a fedora. *John's back! So this was...Quite an update. Either way it's great to see Homestuck again! OCTOBER 19TH UPDATE John is trying to get Caliborn's attention, but he's focused on his self insert's eyes and how they are not in their final form. "THE EYES ARE SUPPOSE TO FLICKER ABOUT." John finally gets Caliborn's attention. and so... "it's you, isn't it." John proceeds to tell Caliborn that he knows that he's behind pretty much everything bad that has happened to John and his friends and says he will kick his a**. Caliborn continues to talk to the audience, saying that John (or "THE FORMER GHOST OF THE MALE HERO" as he calls him) has come to haunt him once again, but will make him pay for his "RUDE TRANSPORTATION CRIME" with his teeth. And blood. "um..." "GAME OVER KID." ...Well. What a way to end that. See you on October 25th! OCTOBER 25TH UPDATE Today's update is a flash. S GAME OVER , or here (warning: flashing images, blood, and other terrible stuff) It starts off with John and all the crappy anime. Then WE END UP BACK AT ACT 6 ACT 6 INTERMISSION 3. Everything is happening. Karkat and Kanaya are going off to fight Gamzee, Dave is fighting PM and Bec Noir at Jade's quest bed, and Aranea is still gravitating that sword towards Jane. Aranea got Jane off of her, and Kanaya and Karkat are running towards Gamzee (and Karkat has short sleeves?) Karkat jumps towards Gamzee. Gamzee pushes Terezi back and stabs Karkat twice with Terezi's cane. Karkat then falls...Into the lava. Terezi is freaking out and Kanaya is pissed. Aranea shoves the sword towards Jane, but then Jake gets in the way, and gets stabbed. Meanwhile, Dave is fighting PM and Bec Noir. Dave throws a punch at Noir and Jade falls onto her quest bed. Aranea levitates the sword (with Jake still on it) and stabs Jane with it. BACK WITH CALIBORN AND JOHN, they fight. Caliborn smacks John's glasses off and he puts them back on. John punches and kicks Caliborn. Caliborn then pulls out his gun, but John pushes that away. Bullets shoot the roof. Then we have slapping, biting, wedgies, and ripping of capes. We go back to Kanaya, who jumps towards Gamzee and slices him upwards. Nice job, Kanaya. Dave is still fighting. The Condesce then tries to blast Aranea with red and blue lazer eyes, which Aranea misses. Terezi is blown away, but others aren't lucky. Just as this happens, Dave is stabbed by both PM and Noir. He drops his sword and falls onto Jade's body. His death is deemed Heroic. Rose watches Kanaya being disenergrated by the lazers. We see John and Caliborn fighting as Jane and Jake's bodies fall to the ground. Jane and Jake's deaths are deemed Just and Heroic, respectively. Aranea then gravitates Rose's planet towards John's and they colide. The Condesce's ship is destroyed. Aranea pulls Jane's planet, but the Condesce also gravites Dave's planet. Those planets both collide as well. As the debris from Dave's planet falls, Rose is flying towards the Condesce in rage. Terezi is jumping towards Aranea with a sword. Aranea then has the sword stab Terezi via mind powers. The Condesce throws her trident at Rose. The trident stabs her right in the chest. Aranea throws Terezi down and the Condesce pulls the trident out of Rose towards her and then tries to blast Rose with her lazer eye beams. But before the beam can hit her, Roxy grabs Rose and they disappear. Terezi pulls the sword out of her chest. The Condesce pulls Aranea towards her and proceeds to yell at her and/or choke her. John punches Caliborn to the ground and repeatedly punches him until John zaps away. The flash ends as Caliborn lays there and grabs the mouse of his keyboard. The curtains close on Act 6 Act 6 Act 3. So basically... *Karkat, Gamzee, Kanaya, Dave, Jane, Jake, and Rose (maybe?) are dead. *Since the Mayor was on Dave's planet the last time we saw him, he may also be dead. *John beat the CRAP out of Caliborn. *A good chunk of the living characters are dead. But hey, maybe this is all a doomed timeline and no one is really dead. Right? EDIT: OH WAIT THERE'S MORE. Aranea is being choked. The Condesce takes off Aranea's ring (which was the only thing keeping her alive as she was originally dead), then snaps her neck and lets her float off. Goodbye Aranea. I didn't like you anyway. (and look, it's Mindfang in the bottom left corner) We see some of the aftermath of this crazy mess. John appears. (also it seems the glitching is back, which probably means that this /is/ the alpha timeline. uh oh.) John then asks this question. "what the f**k happened here?" And the curtains close on Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 3. Well that entire thing killed me inside. Thank god Homestuck didn't start the Gigapause after THAT. So now... *Aranea is now dead (again) NOVEMBER 1ST UPDATE (ACT 6 ACT 6 ACT 4) WELP, after a server crash, the upd8 is up. Caliborn went to asleep, and wakes up in a dreambubble. "A TEEN DIDN'T LIKE THE DIRECTION OF MY STORY, SO HE CAME AND BEAT ME UP." "THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME." "AND BEAR IN MIND THAT ONE TIME, MY LEG WAS BITTEN OFF. AND I TRAGICALLY LOST A SISTER TO MURDER." Gee, I wonder who did that. "AS SUCH, I MUST ADMIT. BEING SUCCUMBED TO A NEW LOW. OF DEPRESSING EMOTIONS. AS A TORTURED ARTIST. OF SO MUCH TALENTED PROMISE, AND INTELLECTUAL DARING, AND CUTURAL MAGNITUDE. THERE CAN BE NO DOUBT. THIS IS MY NADIR." ......I'm not sure what to say, other than that this is hilarious. "I BUST MY CHERUB HUMP FOR YOU "PEOPLE"." "DAY IN. AND DAY OUT. I BRING HOME THE F**KING BACON. I ACCOMPLISH ENOUGH PREMIUM CONTENT. TO CHOKE YOUR GLUTTONOUS CANDY HOLES. WHICH SERVE TO BARELY MUFFLE YOUR NOISY CRAVINGS. FOR MORE AND FOR MORE. AND I DO THIS, FOR WHAT???" Now Caliborn is saying that the "CRUX OF HIS HORRIBLE PROBLEM" is that he is misunderstood. "THE ATROCIOUS HATERS AND WEAK CHILDREN WILL SAY THAT I AM A MONSTER. THAT I AM THE BIGGEST BAD GUY. AND THAT MY EVIL CRIMES NEED TO BE STOPPED USING TANTRUM PUNCHES. BUT NO. I AM JUST A SIMPLE ARTIST." Whatever you say, Caliborn. "SURE, SOME OF THEIR LIES HAVE CORRECT QUALITIES. YES, IT'S TRUE I HATE MANY THINGS, AND WANT THEM DEAD. LIKE ALL NON CHERUBS. WHO AREN'T ME. YES, I MOSTLY WANT TO SEE EVERY LIVING THING TURN EXTINCT IN BAD WAYS. AND OK, I'VE ALWAYS BEEN A SUCKER FOR MAKING FUNNY MURDERS HAPPEN. BUT THOSE ARE REALLY JUST HOBBIES! THEY DON'T *DEFINE* ME." Suuuure. "MY TRUE PASSION IS. TELLING STORIES." "I HUGELY INSIST. THAT I WALK THE PATH. NOT OF A VILLAIN. BUT OF AN ARTIST!!!" "I BLEED THE BLOOD. OF A CRAFT'S MAN. I SWEAT THE STUFF. OF A GENTLE SOUL. AND I WEEP THE TEARS. OF A POET." "AND LIKE ANY BEAUTIFUL ART POET. WHO IS IN A STRUGGLE OF CREATIVE CALAMITY. I MUST RETREAT TO MY CRAFT. I WILL FALL BACK ON THE F**KING BASICS. FORM. LINE. ANGLE. LINE. MORE LINES. ADDITIONAL ANGLES. I WILL REGROUP. I WILL REBUILD MY VISION, FROM PIXEL ONE. I WILL REINVENT MYSELF AS AN ARTIST!!! AND AGAIN I WILL RISE." "LIKE A PHOENIX FROM THE A**ES. ("PLAY ON WORDS".) THE A**ES BELONG TO THE HATERS OF COURSE. WHICH I HANDED TO THEM PERSONALLY. WITH MY STRONG BARE HANDS." ...Wow. "AND SO I BIDE MY TIME. PERFECTING EVERY ASPECT OF MY CRAFT. POLISHING, WHILE DEMOLISHING. HONING, WHILE OWNING. AND IN TIME. YOU WILL SEE MY MASTERPIECE. (That blue print looks really familiar.) But as Caliborn says next, masterpieces don't come cheap. So he starts up a Kickstarter for it. The Felt (and Gamzee) are donating for this wonderful cause. Caliborn is accepting "CAL COINS", which he just made up on his computer. And so, while Caliborn uses his "FANCY SOFTWARE MONEY, TO CRAFT HIS SWAN'S SONG" , we will conclude Act 6 Act 6 Act 4, and wait for the conclusion of Homosuck. Which means we'll be getting back to our main story! Anyway, the next updates will be on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. So see ya on Monday! NOVEMBER 3RD UPDATE (ACT 6 ACT 6 INTERMISSION 4) The Intermission begins with a status of the Incipsphere (which isn't looking very good since most of the planets have been heavily damaged due to what happened in GAME OVER). As we last saw him, John is surveying the damage from GAME OVER. I'd be confused too, John. Anyway, the next panels are too cool (and too big) to be uploaded, so here they are in order . Basically, John is flying through the damage, and eventually runs into Dirk looking at a statue from his planet. So John and Dirk will meet! This will be interesting! See you on Wednesday! NOVEMBER 5TH UPDATE John says hi to Dirk and asks if he's Dave's bro. John gets no response and says: "JOHN: hey! did you hear me? where is everyone? i'm john by the way. DIRK: John." "DIRK: Could you please just leave me alone." Everything begins to get more glitchy , but we continue on. John doesn't understand why Dirk wants to be left alone and asks what happened. Dirk answers back: "Yeah." We get another cool scroll sideways panel of Dirk's glasses as he says: "I failed." And then Dirk and everything around him glitches out. But then, John sees something. It's Roxy and Rose! And we end on this panel. So, hopefully John and Roxy will meet (again?) and John will maybe get an explaination of what happened to everyone! That, or we'll go see someone else (Jade and Calliope?? The sprites?? Mayor?? The other dead characters??? Who knows!) See you on Friday! NOVEMBER 7TH UPDATE John is following Roxy to where ever she's going with Rose. She's going to her planet, the Land of Pyramids and Neon. Hmm. (Hmm, is that what her planet's denzin looks like...?) Anyway, Roxy lands and puts Rose down. John then says "roxy?" which startles her a little. John asks what happened to Rose, but Roxy starts trying to talk to her. "ROXY: mom" "ROXY: mom! please wake up ... its me ur um daughter kinda ... please dont die ... ... rose" Rose opens her eyes and sees Roxy. "W," Rose asks what happened to her and Roxy says the witch got her, but she's gonna be okay. Rose says that's nice and coughs. She then asks if she saved her. When Roxy doesn't respond, Rose says thanks, but then she says... "ROSE: She's gone, isn't she. For good, I mean. ROXY: ?" Aw no. "ROSE: I saw her die. And. It's a shame how... (*Cough.* A shame that I never even... Got to tell her... I loved her." AW NO. "ROXY: who? ROSE: Kanaya. But... You too, mom." Rose's eyes shut as she says "You too" again. And she dies. Heriocally. WHAT THE HECK. HOW WAS HER DEATH HEROIC??? Roxy cries while John stands there being sad. .... Well that was depressing. And also a bit...Dramatic? Hmm. See you on Monday. NOVEMBER 10TH UPDATE "John: is she... i'm sorry" Roxy hugs John. Then he says that he got there too late to do anything, and despite everything he thinks he still doesn't know what he's doing. He also says that "dave's bro in the funny pants" (Dirk) was right, but not about himself. John says he let everyone down and he's the failure. Roxy then asks where Dirk is. John says he was floating by the planets, and is now stuck somewhere inside the glitches, which are getting worse. Roxy also asks if there's a way to get him out, but John says he doesn't know. He's been able to clean some of the glitches, but they're everywhere, like "the whole universe is corrupted". And even if he could clean up the glitches, then there's everything else. After looking at Rose's body, they sit down. John talks about when he and Rose fought Jack all those years ago and how she died now is almost exactly what happened then, except then he could bring her back to life. And the weird thing for John about this is that he's looking at his dead friend, and its sad but at the same time, it's all happened before and it keeps happening, and he doesn't know how to stop it. Roxy agrees. "JOHN: but we can't give up, right? i mean, we've all been in worse situations and gotten out of those, right? ROXY: er have we rly JOHN: well... hm. no, i guess we haven't. i guess this like, may be quite literally the worst thing that's ever happened??" John then says that maybe if he understands his zappy retcon powers, then he could do something. Roxy then tells John to "chill" and not worry about everything since it could be "the end" and they may all be in a doomed timeline. BUT THEN Could it be? Terezi walks towards John and Roxy. John asks Terezi if she's okay. Her response: John falls over. She points at him and says: "F1X TH1S" Good to see Terezi again! I imagine we'll be going somewhere else on the next upd8! See you then! NOVEMBER 11TH/12TH UPDATE WE'RE BACK WITH CALLIOPE AND JADE! It looks like Jade is in her trollsona! And they're playing on the stage (not sure if that's good though...) "CALLIOPE: this was yoUr home? JADE: m hm! well, sort of it looked more realistic when i lived here" (oh god they're cute) Calliope says it looks like Jake's island, except the land is treated better and is not overgrown with foilage. Calliope then says she's never seen a plant before, but has seen meat, as she lived on that and candy. Jade talks about her garden a bit too. When Calliope asks what happened to her garden, Jade says that it blew up, but she thought about rebuilding it during her long journey to the session, but was too depressed to grow anything. Jade then asks what kind of place Calliope lived at that didnt grow plants. She says it was sort of a dessert, but it was Earth. It was less hospitable and she was the only one who lived there. Jade then points out that she said "us" before. Callipe then says that her brother (Caliborn) also lived there, but unlike Jade and John, they didn't like each other... "CALLIOPE: to yoU i'm sUre it seemed a crUelty to grow Up so divided. bUt to me that woUld have been a great liberty." Jade looks around and sees something. She picks it up. Jade then asks Callie what she meant when she called herself a monster. Calliope says she was being rather liberal about her appearence. Jade asks if her brother also looked like her, and she said yes, but it was also hers, but she doesn't want to talk about it since it makes her anxious. But Jade says she's finally starting to remember something. She remembers seeing Calliope before! Jade says she remembers seeing her true appearance, and that she seemed more serious and was a god tier! Jade wonders what that means... Calliope explains that she saw the version of her that defeated her brother and played the game. Jade remembers more from her encounter with alt!Calliope and remembers that she told stories to her! She remembers enough to retell them, so she asks Calliope for some paper to write on. "CALLIOPE: how's this? JADE: perfect! ok, i will write the words, and you can draw the pictures CALLIOPE: oh, what a good idea!" Jade recalls a story about how Calliope defeated her brother, but she doesn't remember it very well. But she remembers a story about John. ...About how he died. ....Oh dear. NOVEMBER 13TH UPDATE We are back with John, Terezi, and Roxy! "TEREZI: TH3 POW3RS YOU W3R3 T4LK1NG 4BOUT 34RL13R JOHN: huh??? TEREZI: DO NOT HUH M3 3GB3RT YOU LOOK L1K3 4N 1D1OT, BUT W3 BOTH KNOW YOU 4R3 NO FOOL." John objects, but Roxy says she wouldn't argue with her as she is bloody and means business. So John agrees that he looks like an idiot "primarily because you seem badly wounded and angry." He asks again if she's okay. Terezi tells John to shut up and then says that back on Rose's planet, he appeared and said he had the ability to change things without dooming the timeline. John was about to say something about that until he asks if Terezi is wearing Jade's shoes. Terezi says maybe. "JOHN: maybe????? TEREZI: Y3S JOHN: yes as in yes?? or yes as in maybe?! TEREZI: Y3S 4S 1N M4YB3" John asks why Terezi is wearing Jade's shoes and asks where Jade is. Terezi then says "J4D3'S D34D." "JOHN: aw, man. not jade too. are you sure? TEREZI: Y3S JOHN" Then a wonderful Red Dwarf reference begins... "JOHN: you mean like DEAD dead? TEREZI: 3V3RYBODY'S D34D, JOHN JOHN: everybody?? even dave???!!! TEREZI: H3'S D34D, JOHN V3RYBODY'S D34D 3V3RYBODY 1S D34D, JOHN so... jade, dave, karkat... they're all... EVEN THE CUTE MAYOR GUY WHO DAVE LOVES SO MUCH?????? TEREZI: JOHN L3T'S NOT DO TH1S" John then asks if she took Jade's pulse, and Terezi says she smelled both Jade and Dave's bodies and found none. "JOHN: oh. and then... you decided to take her shoes. TEREZI: JOHN, H3R SHO3S W3R3 R3D, SP4RKLY, 4ND D3L1C1OUS. 1 4M ONLY FL3SH 4ND BLOOD." Oh Terezi. Then John goes on about how troll girls are so weird and all the ones he met are some kind of lunatic, while all the troll boys he's met "are just lame weenies". "JOHN: well, except karkat. karkat was great. may he rest in piece :(" Terezi then says Karkat doesn't have to be dead. "TEREZI: 1 D1D NOT COM3 H3R3 TO B4TH3 1N TH3 R3PUGN4NT 4TT1TUD3 OF 4 D3F34T1ST DORK 1 C4M3 H3R3 TO FORC3 S41D DORK TO US3 H1S 1NCR3D1BL3 4ND TOT4LLY UNPR3C3D3NT3D POW3RS TO S3T 3V3RYTH1NG R1GHT, 3V3N 1F 1T M34NS ST4BB1NG H1M UNT1L H3 COMPL13S" John says he doesn't need to be stabbed. He wants to fix everything but he doesn't know how to control his powers. Terezi says that's his problem, "JUST 4S 4 L4CK OF STYL1SH G3MSTON3 STUDD3D FOOTW34R 1S 4LSO NOT MY PROBL3M", and that the lack of command over his powers and his "B4N4N4 LO4F3RS" are also his problems. But then... ROXY: john. (sidenote: Rose's body is nowhere to be found. While it may be because she is over in another spot, Gamzee (who can't really die btw, but who knows) is known for stealing dead bodies. But I'm not too concerned about it....Yet.) "JOHN: what?" "ROXY: have you ever seen your denizen?" OHHHHH BOY, WE MAY BE SEEING DENIZENS IN THE FUTURE! Anyway, we may be going to another character next time, but who will it be??? Find out on Monday! NOVEMBER 17TH UPDATE Continuing off from the 15th, John says no, he hasn't seen his denizen, but adds that he almost did. "ROXY: what happened JOHN: i was tricked into going to see him early. by a blind prankstress who shall remain nameless. TEREZI: >:\ JOHN: but at the last minute, i was talked out of it by a pal from the future. i wasn't ready to see him yet. i would have died if i did." Roxy then asks if he thinks he's ready to see his denizen now. "ROXY: i mean if nows not the right time then when even would be" John says Roxy has a point, be he asks if that would accomplish anything. Roxy says she was just spitballing. "ROXY: they are supposed to be these ginormous monsters that you either fight... or you listen to their riddles and they help solve all ur problems or something arent they? JOHN: uh. more or less?" John thinks that their purpose is more mysterious than that and maybe even majestic. But John says he doesn't know and is not the best person to ask about denizens. He says a sprite could explain it better than him. He asks Roxy if she ever talk to her sprite about denizens, but she says all her sprite (Fefetasprite, a combination of Feferi and Nepeta, long story.) and her ever did was trade lame puns and talked about their sh!tty love lives. "JOHN: you did? wow, what kind of sprite did you even have?? ROXY: :( JOHN: er, never mind. i did not mean to touch upon yet another sad subject." John continues, saying that his denizen could help him with these problems, but there's too many problems. Even if he did learn to control his powers better, he says, they would still have to deal with all of the glitches. If he fixed everything, how would he know if it was fixed if everything is still glitchy? But then Terezi interrupts. "TEREZI: 1 H4V3 H34RD 3NOUGH! JOHN, YOU H4V3 SL4ND3R3D OUR TROLL M4L3S 4S W33N13S 4ND WH1L3 1 COULD NOT POSS1BLY D1SPUT3 TH1S CH4R4CT3R1Z4T1ON TOD4Y 1 L1ST3N TO 3XCUS3S FROM NON3 OTH3R TH4N TH3 SUPR3M3 W33N13 H1MS3LF! JOHN: :O" Terezi then continues, saying that John will go see his denizen at once, ask him to help him understand his powers, and accept whatever price he demands. John says that he will, and was going to anyway. "JOHN: can't a guy just think out loud a bit before making a big decision? TEREZI: NO JOHN: wow, ok. my bad i guess???" Terezi says to stop thinking and leave the mind work to her. John will go to his planet and see his denizen, but he asks what the others will do. Terezi says PROB4BLY NOTH1NG, since if John is sucessful, they will stop existing. "TEREZI: 1 DOUBT 1T W1LL B3 L1K3 H4V1NG TO L1V3 TH3 R3ST OF OUR L1V3S 1N 4 DOOM3D T1M3L1N3 T3CHN1C4LLY TH4T 1S WH4T W3 4R3 DO1NG R1GHT NOW 1 PR3SUM3 TH4T S1NC3 YOU H4V3 B33N 3NDOW3D W1TH TH3 4B1L1TY TO R3WR1T3 C4US4L1TY, NOT UNL1K3 TH3 M3CH4N1SM B3H1ND TH3 SCR4TCH 3V3RYTH1NG 4S 1T 1S NOW W1LL S1MPLY C34S3 TO B3 JOHN: oh. ... TEREZI: WH4T?" John then says that even though this timeline is as crappy as it gets, he finds that kinda sad. Roxy says "them is just the breaks, dude". John asks what Roxy will do. "ROXY: ummmm idk sh!t around all melancholy for a spell question my life choices probly bury my mom somewhere in the desert give her a quick funeral says goodbye to her an everything else and then curl up into a ball and wait to unexist?" John says that is the saddest thing he's ever heard and wonders why she had to tell him that. Roxy says he asked. He tells her to not do any of what she just said, because "it's a stupid plan for crappy idiots." "ROXY: j f C what a burn i think i might cease to exist just from that burn JOHN: yes, laugh at my truly sick burn if you must, but everyone's getting on my case for being so defeatist, and THAT'S the best plan you can come up with? ROXY: i didnt get on your case for being defeatist tho i was actin tons more defeatist than u on account of the emotions from my moms tragic corpse the trolls been the one bustin your windsock remember TEREZI: 1T'S TRU3 1 H4V3 B33N DO1NG TH4T" John thinks that even if someone is going to stop existing, if he's doing something proactive then they all should too. John suggests to Roxy that she also sees her denizen. "ROXY: why JOHN: why not! ROXY: cause im not the hero with the magic "fix literally everything" powers that need masterin JOHN: no, but you still have things to learn, don't you? did you ever make that spike ball?" She says no, but also says what the point of making that would be anymore. John says it's a thing to put your mind to, but haven't done yet, like getting the ring for her friend. He hasn't done it yet, but that doesn't mean he's given up on the idea of doing it. He wonders if after he's done talking with his denizen he could still do that. "JOHN: i'm just saying, you have no idea what there is to learn from her. maybe finding out what there is to learn is most of what there is to learn? what if making alien spike balls is only the beginning of understanding your powers? what if she can help you channel some sort of incredible... voidey thing? ROXY: voidy thing JOHN: yes, like a windy thing, but with void instead of wind." Roxy asks what a windy thing is, which John says is a bunch of wind blowing around. "ROXY: ur saying she can teach me to make void blow around JOHN: no! i didn't mean it that literally. i mean, maybe something more abstract? like, i dunno... learn to phase out of reality, and somehow preserve yourself in the void, even if i alter history... so that maybe when the time is right, you can just... pop back into reality? ROXY: wow u rly think she can tell me how to do that JOHN: i have no idea! i'm just saying... who knows?" Roxy then says that sounds "far-fetched as heck". John agrees, but he says it's just sh!tty to leave her here to have a funeral and then stop existing. But Roxy says that "sometimes you just gotta have a sad funeral for your dead teen mom and then stop existing". "ROXY: LE SHRUG JOHN: le shrug my LA BUTT!" John says he won't see his denizen until she agrees to see hers, and Terezi agrees that she should. Roxy agrees. Then John and Roxy awkwardly say that they should be going, but they linger around. As they continue doing this, Terezi can't take it anymore. "TEREZI: 1 4M NOT 4BOUT TO SP3ND MY F1N4L MOM3NTS SLOWLY BL33D1NG TO D34TH WH1L3 TWO HUM4N DORKS OBL1V1OUS TO TH31R OWN P41NFULLY 3V1D3NT ROM4NT1C T3NS1ON FUMBL3 THROUGH 4 DR4WN OUT S3R13S OF 4WKW4RD GOODBY3S TEREZI: D1DN'T YOU JUST M33T, L1K3 TOD4Y?? JOHN: y..... um... ROXY: um.... y...." TEREZI: YOU C4UGHT M3 4T TH3 B444D T1M3, 3GB3RT 4ND L4LOND3. 4NY OTH3R D4Y 1 WOULD B3 T34S1NG YOU 4BOUT TH1S 1N 4 PL4YFUL 4TT3MPT TO M4K3 YOU BOTH UNCOMFORT4BL3, WH1L3 G1GGL1NG M4N14C4LLY TEREZI: BUT LOOK 4T M3 TEREZI: 1 S41D LOOK 4T M3 TEREZI: DO3S TH1S STR1K3 YOU 4S 4 F4C3 WH1CH 1S PR3P4R3D TO G1GGL3 M4N14C4LLY???" She declares this meeting over and gets John and Roxy to hug (after some confusion). Then Roxy wishes John good luck and leaves to see her denizen. John thanks Terezi for the pep-talk and is about to leave, until Terezi tells him to come back over there. NOVEMBER 19TH UPDATE Terezi asks if they should go over the plan before he goes. John thought they already did, but Terezi means what he'll do after he learns to control his zappy powers. John doesn't have a plan for that, "other than to go talk to a monster who i presume to be a giant snake, and see what happens." He asks if Terezi has any ideas, but she doesn't know, but she should. John asks why she thinks she should know... "TEREZI: B3C4US3 1 4M 4 S33R OF M1ND! 1T 1S MY JOB TO KNOW SUCH TH1NGS 1 4M SUPPOS3D TO FOR3S33 OUTCOM3S OF C3RT41N 4CT1ONS, 4ND GU1D3 MY FR13NDS TO V1CTORY BUT 1'V3 N3V3R B33N V3RY GOOD 4T US1NG MY POW3RS LOOK 4T WH3R3 TH3Y'V3 L3D M3!!! 1 LOST 4LL F41TH 1N MY 4B1L1T13S LONG 4GO SORRY JOHN 1'M NOT SUR3 1 C4N H3LP YOU" John asks if she can at least try to use her abilities, or anything, to help him figure out what he should do. She decides that she will do something. She doesn't know if it will work, but she'll John to do something to help her try. She says that John should try and hold a thought in his mind as clearly and steadily as he can and tell her what it is. John asks what kind of thought he should hold. Terezi says that a phrase might be simplier. She says it can be any phrase as long as he can remember it later on. "JOHN: hmmmm." After some thinking, John has one. "JOHN: there's no place like home." "TEREZI: OK 1 TH1NK 1 C4N WORK W1TH TH4T NOW B3 SUR3 YOU R3M3MB3R 1T JOHN: i will. TEREZI: 4LR1GHT, ST4ND B4CK L3T'S G1V3 TH1S 4 SHOT" John asks if it worked. "TEREZI: NO 1T D1D NOT" John says it was a worth a shot. Terezi says she's sorry she can't help him or anyone. She says John should go. But John asks what Terezi is gonna do, and she replies that she'll just bleed to death there, "4LON3 4ND 1RR3L3V4NT". John is about to suggest something else, but Terezi tells him to stop since she has nothing else to do. She has no denizen to visit, all of her friends are dead and she wasted her life. She tells John he's the only hope they all have left, "SO G3T OUT OF H3R3". John says he'll get going. He says if he masters his powers, he'll figure something out. The last thing he tells Terezi is that he'll make sure none of this ever happens. We end with one more shot of Terezi. NOVEMBER 21ST UPDATE And now we're back with Jade and Calliope!! We last saw them begin to write about how John died. Jade says she's starting to remember what Alt!Calliope told her. Calliope asks what she should draw first. Jade says she should first draw John's planet, LOWAS (Land of Wind and Shade), as it's where the story begins. Callie asks which story she's referring to, Jade's or her alt's self, and Jade replies that's its both. "JADE: my story began with a tragedy on lowas, which led to meeting her in the first place and then, she used my memory of that tragedy as a starting point for her story, which turned out to be related" Jade begins with her story and Callie draws LOWAS. (btw, all of Calliope's art is by Shelby Cragg!) "CALLIOPE: so yoU say yoUr story begins with a tragedy? what shall i draw next to depict this tragedy? JADE: nothing yet... ill get to that! but yes, the tragedy is why i was alone on the golden ship it was not long after our three year journey began" Wait, why she was alone on the golden ship?? But she wasn't! Hmm... Anyway... "JADE: i was relaxing in our makeshift livingroom, giving john and davesprite some space to themselves for a while so they could catch up john wanted to visit his home again so i happily obliged and shrunk them both down so they could hang out in his tiny tall house it seemed like the nice thing to do... but i came to regret that decision more than any ive ever made i was minding my own business when out of nowhere... "JADE: when lowas exploded!!!" "JADE: i couldnt believe it it was totally inexplicable there was no trace of them at all... they were both dead i supposed it must have meant johns death was heroic... but i couldnt for the life of me imagine how to me it was as pointless and arbitrary as a death could be "JADE: i looked within myself as hard as i could to see if there was some power i had, in all my omnipotence, to bring them back but i couldnt they were gone i would spend the next three years on that ship without my two best friends sure, there were still consorts and chess guys to keep me company but the loss was too much for me to bear i felt so alone "JADE: weeks and months went by... i didnt have the slightest sense of how quickly or slowly time was passing any sense of purpose to reaching the destination had vanished, and delicious though it was, no amount of nannas cake would bring me comfort toward the end of the journey, when i feeling particularly despondent... "JADE: i fell asleep and had a dream and that is when i met a very powerful, strangely charismatic creature... her name was calliope ;) "JADE: as i said, she was somewhat like you, and yet so unalike her presence was so serious and grave her hollow eyes were piercing... but not hostile but the prevailing sense i got from her was one of loneliness before she even said a word, i could feel it somehow, that this was a deeply lonely soul until i met her, i thought i was the loneliest person in the universe but a feeling told me she had been here by herself for a long long time i felt sorry for her and relating to her plight helped me overcome the feelings of intimidation so we began to talk we traded stories about ourselves she spoke of the brother she killed i spoke of the brother i lost and when i mentioned johns death that is when she became very serious again she began to recount how john had died, repeating to me the same story i just told you she described the spontaneous destruction of lowas which left me alone for years i wondered why she was recounting this tragedy that happened to me, and for that matter how she knew of it herself she went on to say that lowas was destroyed because johns denizen had suddenly woken up typheus, a great monster of truly terrifying power she said he had destroyed his land and slayed his own heir of breath not out of malice, but to make a slight correction i asked her... what do you mean, "correction"? "JADE: she said that the john from my reality, and his entire planet, needed to be erased and that the slumbering denizen in all his mysterious wisdom knew this she told me that the dreams of a denizen draw from the same well of potential from which every conceivable possibility arises the same place skaia gets its power from so if an agreement with a denizen is reached in one reality, that same denizen in another reality could become aware of it, and respond accordingly it seems that john, somewhere, in some other plane of existence, had made just such an agreement she said that the john i knew, like herself, was only one version of a person there was a different version of john from another reality poised to play a more significant role you see, the john from that reality in an act of desperation had gone to see typheus, and struck a bargain with him she would go on to explain the nature of that bargain in the next part of her story but from my perspective, the consequence of this bargain was to lose my friends, and to live with that for years without understanding why losing them still hurt, but i was so relieved to at least understand the reason, and to realize their senseless deaths were actually serving a bigger purpose i thanked her for letting me know she told me she was not human, and had no frame of reference for empathizing with my feelings but if there was one thing she could relate to, it was the feeling of being alone the feeling of waiting for what seems like eternity by yourself, until finally your purpose presents itself" Calliope says she feels sorry for her ("er, for myself, i sUppose."). Callie then says that she made an odd statement about "not empathiazing with hUman feelings", because Calliope can relate to both cherubs and humans, so she wonders if this version of her never had human friends. "JADE: i have no idea CALLIOPE: what a strange thoUght. to grow Up with only my brother for "company"... and not even have my hUman friends to get me by. what a dreadfUl fate. the poor thing. maybe that was the difference? what let her predominate over her brother, whereas i was too, erm... "hUmanly socialized" to sUcceed in my cherUbic rite of passage? JADE: could be! i dont know enough about cherub rites of passage to say either way human rites of passage either, for that matter" Anyway, Calliope asks what happened next and Jade continues. "JADE: thats when she began her story in earnest the one she summoned me in my dreams to tell me the story of the other john who made a deal with typheus it began with the same place mine did lowas" Jade tells Callie to draw LOWAS again, but then tells her to just copy the first one she did. Jade says this time, there's suppose to be glitches around it ("like computery glitches i think"), but Calliope says that sounds hard to do, so Jade tells her to not worry about it. "JADE: they would just make it harder to see whats going on... which is probably the point now that i think about it? CALLIOPE: the point? of what? i never thought much about it it just seemed like a weird detail she mentioned but i guess it was some strange form of corruption in their session that made everything harder to understand" Calliope asks where the corruption came from, but Jade has no idea. She guess it was just another obsolesce for a hero to overcome. And that reminds Jade to tell Callie to draw in John. Jade needs time to think about what happened next, so she decides to start an intermission to collect her thoughts, "and to give the audience a little breather between two significant arcs." "CALLIOPE: what... aUdience? JADE: well, that would be you in this case ooh i know! i can doodle a quick story about the antics of the silly consorts on the golden ship before moving on CALLIOPE: >:U" So Jade starts the intermission. She says that to pass time during her trip, she gave the planet's consorts funny names. "JADE: lets see, there waaaas bubbleupagus thips ahoy nak be nimble slowpoke malone CALLIOPE: jade. JADE: detective glubsbudget fidgety herbert doctor snausages yiffyiff CALLIOPE: JADE! JADE: huh?" Calliope says she doesn't care about all this. While she thinks Jade's consort friends are cute and loves them all, Callie wants to get back to illustrating the rest of the story because she's so curious. She pleads and Jade says they will. She says Calliope's right, this was a stupid diversion, and is about to continue until she points out Callie's hand. She tells Jade to pay no attention to that and carry on. NOVEMBER 24TH UPDATE Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Random Works! Category:Homestuck